Mafia Gazette Past Issue 113
The Mafia Gazette Issue 113 Monday December 4th 'LOCKDOWN CARNAGE ' At least three of our cities are currently in Lockdown after announcements from the highest-ranking members of the cities concerned. The Conceptualists have reported several gunfights in their locked city of New York despite warnings that trespassers on their territory would be dealt with Severely. Albert-Neri in Atlanta issues an announcement two days ago stating that unsanctioned “Bar owners”, mob speak for family or gang leaders, would be dealt with and not allowed to do business in his city. Bell in Chicago asked for the respect of visitors to her city that were wishing to remain or set up a business. All three appear to be struggling against a tide of people who wish to hear one thing then do the complete opposite. There have been several gunfights in New York to date leaving many of the people who have crossed the Lockdown city’s boundaries dead. After the very public warnings given, the arguments of the deceased’s families has been that they didn’t know about the lockdown which has been met with some very public derision. With public announcements now being swamped by the number of amateur dramatic companies on our streets play-acting scenes from fictitious Mobster plays, these announcements which are of serious import to our community, are being lost, or worse, ignored. Mr Neri commented "I can't say I'm pleased with so many words and so little substance on the streets right now. My meeting with the press went largely unnoticed, which is sad, as the people of Atlanta will now have strange men knocking at their doors with certain demands that many will be hearing for the first time. And it holds much more strife for me, as my announcement on The Atlanta Imperial Ambassador Hotel has also been sadly missed. The Hotel itself has not even opened yet and already advertising has been affected. As a businessman, I am naturally concerned at the affect this is having on my bottom line. There are many things that can be done about this. I will begin with my own family and I hope that others can do likewise to confine these actors to the theatre." Hopefully people in the community will start watching our leaders more carefully in future to prevent the gunfights and confusion caused by ignoring the announcements in the streets. Only time will tell if this is happening however. 'A STEP IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION FOR OUR LEADERS ' By: The_Plague Recently we've seen a turn in the right direction for the leaders of our community. It all began at a street corner in Chicago, at about half past six on the 30th of November. The Midnight Society leader, Bell, came to the streets announcing her family’s relocation from New York to none other then the grand city of Chicago. Chicago had been up for grabs after the leave of Tanzini and Bell proved to be quickest to the snatch. Her speech was well received by some of the leading figures of our society, with many highly ranked faces showing up to congratulate her on her new Chicago Headquarters. No more than an hour and a half later, Jameson addressed the nation from New York, as spokesperson of infamous Conceptualists. A charismatic, confident speech was given to the nation, followed by a cheer of relief by the New York residents, finally able to rid their fine city of the muggers and scum that infested it. Even ASDA showed up to applaud the effort with an appearance by none other then Clamps himself, only days before his death. Clamps' exact words stating that he 'applauds such an act' before addressing his concern that the lockdown be taken into better organizational hands then the last one, that resulted in many people dying without a word of caution or warning. Finally, on the very day a speech was produced stating the lack of leader presence in the community, none other then Mr. Albert Neri stepped out onto the streets with his usual assortment of bodyguards. He gave the community insight into his families plans for Atlanta, revealing that the family intends to structure the cities bar owners via sanctioned and unsanctioned. He finished off by stating the construction of what will become one of the finest hotels in America, The Atlanta Imperial Ambassador Hotel, where all business about Atlanta will be handled. ASDA and TUQ are still in the shadows about their intentions but with speakers like T1fa and Lithium leading the way, we can only suspect it's soon to come. 'TUQ LEADER ASKS FORGIVENESS ' In a shock move on Saturday, TUQ leader Lithium came to the streets to ask forgiveness for the actions of one of his members who had apparently gone “rogue” from the crew. The man, unnamed in the speech by Lithium but revealed to be one Mind Trap, allegedly shot at Mr Clamps, the accepted spokesman for ASDA, wounding him, but was then sent to jail. Mr Clamps then allegedly bribed some officials to allow him into the prison to affect some form of retribution, as in mail, Mr Trap had refused to desist from his attack on Mr Clamps. Mr Clamps was unfortunately set upon by a gang in the jail who proceeded to violate him in a most unspeakable way reducing his health to critical levels, at which point the Governor took pity and had him released to attend the hospital. On the way to get his wounds treated, Mr Trap took advantage of his opponent’s weakened condition and killed Mr Clamps. Mr Lithium apologised most wholeheartedly for the behaviour of his family member who was shot down shortly after his fatal last attack on Mr Clamps. Lithium asked for the forgiveness of the ASDA members for “harbouring this guy, this reckless failure of a human being” and even went as far as offering his life as atonement and to save the remainder of his family from retribution. Public opinion on the gesture was mixed with some criticising the offer of his life while others openly praised Lithium’s honourable gesture of atonement. Mr Lithium was not available for comment at the time of writing this article, but more developments will be brought to you if they happen. 'WITH FAMILY LIKE THIS… Carmela’s Comment Corner ' In this day and age with suspicion running at an all-time high and with leaders making announcements locking down cities, authorising people to be bar owners in their cities and so on and with continued attacks on families, you’d have thought that Omerta was top of everyone’s list of “Must have” requirements when accepting new family members. Not so for one unfortunate family in Las Vegas who have at least one member who doesn’t know what it means never mind putting it into practice. The member was mugged and then asked his mugger “why?” to which he got the reply “We don’t recognise your crew’s right to exist”. The unfortunate then responded that the mugger would have to speak to someone else in the family about that whole recognition thing. Fair enough up to that point until you add in the fact that the poor man was obviously so intimidated after being mugged that he gave his mugger chapter and verse on the family. All positions in the family from Boss or family head right through who the Right and Left hands were down to the regular Joe’s that make up the lowest rung of the setup. You can guess where this sap had his place. I asked the man why he had done it. His reply was: “knowing who is in a family is not special knowledge, especially when we all carry the tags in our profile” and he then went on to say “The mugger, who claims to be well respected, thought my tag was a fake, so I had to give him some kind of proof or he might have done something”. The question now is what could someone do with the full crew information handed to them on a plate? Now the structure is known, how easy would it be for an enemy to take out the head of the organisation then reach down a rung to remove the second- and third-in-command? Our source of this news commented: “For someone to betray their family even if they are my enemy is a slap in the face to everything we stand for.” The last we at the Gazette heard, the boss was pursuing his loose-tongued family member with a gun in his hand, and let me tell you, the look on his face was less than charitable. With family like that, who needs enemies? 'MONEY SAFE AFTER DEATH ' By: Tarby Many have been left out of pocket and families have been left with little hope in this years run up to Christmas after an insurance sham conned countless innocent people out of their hard earned savings. New York criminal mastermind and serial entrepreneur Romulus had several apparently legitimate businesses on the go including Imperial Armaments™ and a small time arms sales business that had been frequented by many of mafia’s most respected names so how was anyone supposed to know that his Insurance business was merely a money making scam. For a few weeks Romulus was seen at each and every high profile funeral that involved anyone from any of the criminal underworlds higher profile families and spent his time there socialising and giving out his card which featured the slogan "Keep your money safe even if your life isn’t". After Romulus had convinced many to part with their hard earned cash he was allegedly found dead in his New York apartment with no trace of any of the money, which had been given to him in trust. Police suspect that Romulus’s death may have been faked in an attempt to swindle his ‘clients’ however as of yet there are no leads on this. The Mafia Gazette has set up a trust to help all the bereaved family members through this Christmas and would appreciate donations from the public to help make sure the festive time remains a happy time for all who were affected. 'NEWSPAPER EDITOR HELD HOSTAGE ' In a shock attack on the Gazette yesterday, newspaper editor Carmela DeAngelis-Giunta was kidnapped and held hostage. She was bundled from the Chicago newspaper offices and taken to an unknown location. Her captor’s thugs hooded her at the scene, so the identity of her kidnapper is unknown. Ms DeAngelis-Giunta is said to be making a full recovery from her ordeal, although she stated that her kidnapper, while polite was not a man of his word. He apparently robbed her of the $3,000 in her purse as well as removing her gun along with three bullets, which had been a gift from Carcass, and promised to return these via a courier on her release. These items have yet to be returned and it is now uncertain as to whether they will ever be sent back. Kidnapping and theft appear to be the norm in this day and age, however even kidnappers should be expected to keep their word or ultimately, once identities are known, that person is not going to be trusted to keep their word again in the future. If anyone knows of the whereabouts of the kidnapper or the pilfered items, please contact Ms DeAngelis-Giunta at the Gazette offices in Chicago. There is a small reward offered for the safe return of her property.